


A New Start

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, First Kiss, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Short One Shot, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Poe is pouring his feelings after the battle of Crait.





	A New Start

Poe was in the cockpit of the Falcon, busy flying it out of Crait, after the horrendous battle the Resistance lost to the First Order and ruthless Kylo Ren.

So many losses, so many lost hopes, so much mourning... He felt numb of sadness as his eyes were focused in the emptiness of Space.

His hands were steady and his face looked serious, angry, determined... To destroy the regime that has costed so much to his life.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that the door opened. It was Finn. He walked towards the co-pilot's seat and sat on it. He smiled awkwardly.

"Hey..." He said. No response.

"Hey, Poe..." He continued. "Are you ok?"

"I'm going to strangle Ren myself, with my fingers..."

"Oh... Well, everyone wants to strangle Ren, yeah..." Finn answered awkwardly.

Silence after that.

"Why are you still here?... Don't you want to see your new girlfriend?..."

"Eh? What?"

"You know what, Finn, I don't need to explain it further..."

"You mean Rose?! Ohohoho! Ahahahaha! Oh, Poe! Haha! You made me laugh! I'm only friends with Rose!"

"Oh, yeah? Then why she kissed you?!"

"Oh, come on! She did that because she thought these would be her last moments, she didn't know that she'd be lucky to live to fight another day..." Finn explained.

"Yeah, that seems legit... But, you like her, right?"

"No, not really, she's pretty, but I'm not interested to be in that kind of relationship with her... You like her, Poe?"

"No, I'm not really into women..." Poe answered casually.

"Aaah... Ah, I, er... Didn't know it. Interesting... I'm into both men and women, by the way..."

Poe got distracted to hearing this. He felt his hopes being only a bit far away from becoming real after what Finn said. Perhaps...

"Ah, that's great... I mean... Yeah, I find it very cool..." He tried to hide his excitement.

Awkward silence once again. Poe was very curious to see if... He activated the autopilot and then, leaned and gave Finn a kiss on the corner of his full lips. He immediately pulled away to see his reaction.

He was afraid that it was very awkward and that Finn would feel embarrassed to be around him now.

But instead... Finn grabbed his hair and pulled him for another kiss. This time a proper one.

Finn felt Poe's lips trembling in the kiss, so he pulled back. Only to see Poe trying to hold his sobs back.

"Are you ok?!" He said worried and cupped his cheecks in both hands. "Poe?"

He broke down and couldn't speak. He just threw himself in Finn's arms and sobbed.

Finn didn't understand what got into him and just tried to calm him down.

"Shh... It's alright, pal... It's alright, I'm here..." Finn whispered in his ear while stroking his back affectionately.

Poe gripped his shirt tight with his trembling hands and burried his face in Finn's neck.

The reasons he cried were many and his feelingsmixed. The failure, the almost destruction of the Resistance, but also the relief he felt after Finn responded to his kiss. He knew that he had someone to rely on at the difficult times. Someone to share his feelings with.

Sure the rest of the Resistance supports him too, but with Finn it is different. Being accepted by Finn for who he truly is means the world to him. He loves him.

"I love you, Finn!" He said between fading sobs.

"I love you too, Poe..." Finn told him with a calm, tender smile.

Minutes passed with them just holding each other and caressing each other's hair, face, chest, arms or thighs. Poe calmed down and smiled in Finn's warm embrace.

He raised his head and gave him a warm kiss. This time they got deeper in each others mouths and let their tongues tangle with each other.

Finn unbuttoned some of Poe's shirt buttons and stroked his chest. Poe shivered to the sensation. Finn moved his hand down to his thigh.

A sly smile formed on his lips. "Hmm... Poe?"

"Eh, can you tell Rey to come and fly? And we go to the Crew quarters?.." Poe said while blushing.

"Sure!" Finn's smile was now revealing bright white teeth.  
\------  
They were lying naked and covered with the bed's sheets while also enjoying each other's body warmth.

"You feel better, right?" Finn asked.

"Absolutely..."

"Glad to hear that..."

~The End~


End file.
